


Something Before and After

by DavinciTrap



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: English&Chinese, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavinciTrap/pseuds/DavinciTrap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pieces of scene, memory and my own understanding of ST XI and ST XII<br/>一些闪回，片段，作者的脑洞。<br/>Not sure how many chapters it will be. It's totally depends on the felling.<br/>不确定会有多少章节，这完全取决于灵感。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 《Friend Protects Friends》

**《Friend Protects Friend |朋友保护朋友》**

  
  
  
1  
  
Before:  
  
Jim: I save your life, Spock. You wrote that report. I lost my ship.  
(But if I have another chance, I'll still choose to.)  
  
Jim:我救了你的命，Spock，你写了那份报告，我丢了我的飞船。  
（但如果再来一次，我还是会那么干。）  
  
2  
  
After:  
  
MR. Spock: I've lost him once and ever. I hope you will never need to face that.  
Spock: I'm pretty sure, one time is enough.  
MR. Spock: Always keep an eye on him, Mr. Spock, don't leave him alone.  
Spock: Never.  
  
MR. Spock: 我失去过他一次，并永远失去了，我希望，你再也不必面对那些。  
Spock: 我很确信，一次足矣。  
MR. Spock: 看着他，Mr. Spock, 别丢下他一个。  
Spock: 绝不。  
  
3   
  
At that time：  
  
Jim：How's our ship?  
Spock: No danger. You save the crew.  
(And now, I cannot even save you.)  
  
Jim: 我们的飞船怎么样了？  
Spock：危险解除，你救了所有的船员。  
 _（而我却无法救你。）_  
  
4  
  
After：  
  


Spock：Can you promise me, Mr. Kirk?

Jim：Promise what？

Spock：Never do that again.

Jim: You know, in your word, under that circumstance, my decision  is logical.

Spock: But, in your word, Jim, I will miss you.

  
Spock: 应承我一件事，Mr. Kirk.  
Jim: 什么？  
Spock: 别再那么做了。  
Jim: 你知道么？用你的话来说，在那种情况下，我的决定是符合逻辑的。  
Spock：但是，用你的话，Jim，我会想念你。  
  
5  
  
Before and At that time:  
  


Jim: I’m scared, Spock. How do you choose to not feel?

Spock: I don not know...

_(I’ve said that I’ll never want to feel those sad,anger and loneliness again after I felt them due to the ruining of my planet. I did. Even when it came to my death. But, you just made all those feelings occupy my heart, Jim, such sadly and painfully. I don’t know, because ..)_

Spock: Right now, I am felling.  
  
Jim: 我很害怕，Spock，你怎么做到的？让自己不去感觉？  
Spock： 我不知道……  
  
（ _我曾说过，再也不想体会那些母星被摧毁之后缠上我的伤感，愤怒，孤独，我做到了，即使在我将死之际，然而，你让它们重新占据了我的心灵，Jim，那么悲伤和痛苦。我不知道，因为……_ ）  
  
Spock：我也能感觉到。  
  


6

  
After:  
  


Jim: You don’t need to feel upset Spock. Sometimes not all of us can be survived.

Spock: Logically speaking, a Vulcan can’t be upset, Mr. Kirk.

Jim: Oh, come on! Can we just push your logical aside, please?

Spock: Then? You want to talk about my feeling again?

Jim: No,not your feeling. I mean I saw something at that time. It’s quite hard. Both of us lose each other once, understand?

Spock: I must say, Mr. Kirk, in this universe, you still not…

Jim: Woooo! That’s the point, don’t make me face that,OK? Promise!

Spock: I cannot promise that Jim, but I’ll try my best.

Jim: Good!

  
  
Jim: 你不必沮丧，Spock，有时不是我们每个人都能幸存。  
Spock：逻辑上而言，瓦肯人不会沮丧，MR, Kirk.  
Jim: 噢！又来了！拜托，咱能把逻辑推到一边么？  
Spock： 然后？你想谈论我的感觉？  
Jim：不，不是你的感觉。我是说，那个时候我看到一些东西。真是艰难。我们都曾经失去过彼此。  
Spock：我必须说，MR. Kirk，在这个宇宙空间下，你并没有……  
Jim: 哇哦！那就是重点了，可别让我也尝到那滋味，好么？承诺！  
Spock：我想我并不能，Jim，不过我会尽量。  
Jim: 很好！  
  
  
7  
  


At that time:

  
He’s dead, with eyes opening. He still wants to look at the one who finally admits their friendship.   
  
Jim: you know why I couldn't let you die? Why I am back for you?  
 _(And why I take your place here?)_  
Spock: Because you are my friend.  
  
Friend protects friend.  
  
他死了，眼睛还是睁着，他仍想看着那个最终承认了他们之间友谊的男人。  
  
Jim: 你明白为什么我不能留下你去死？为什么我会为了你回去？  
 _（以及，为什么我代替了你在这里。）_  
Spock： 因为你是我的朋友。  
  
而朋友，保护朋友。


	2. 《Unrealized Friendship》

 

**《Unrealized Friendship》**

**Before:**

Mr. Spock: I have been and always shall be your friend.

Jim：Sir, I am appreciated what you do today. But if you were Spock, you’d know we are not friends at all

***

Spock： Then why did you send Kirk aboard, when you alone could explained the truth?

Mr. Spock: Because you need each other. I could not deprive you of the revelation of all that you can accomplish together,  _of a friendship that will define you both, in ways you cannot realize._

_  
_Mr. Spock: 我曾经，且永远是你的朋友。

Jim: 先生，我很感激你今天所做的一切，不过如果你真的是Spock，你就该了解咱俩根本不是朋友。

***

Spock： 你为什么送Kirk上飞船？你自己可以解释。

Mr. Spock: 因为你们需要彼此，我不能透露你们之间的创举，以及你未曾意识到的， _你们之间的友谊。_

     

**After:**

Jim: You know why I couldn’t let you die? Why I am back for you?

Spock： _Because you are my friend._

 

Jim: 你明白为什么我不能留下你去死？为什么我会为了你回去？  
Spock： 因为你是我的朋友。

 


	3. Calling

此梗感谢[@魏纪衣](http://www.mtslash.com/home.php?mod=space&uid=109283) 

Thx [@魏纪衣](http://www.mtslash.com/home.php?mod=space&uid=109283)

 

正文：  
  


**《Calling|称呼》**

  
  
  
  
**Before:**  
  
  
McCoy: You want to see me?  
  
Spock: Yes, doctor.  
  
***  
  
Jim: Bones, buckled up  
  
***  
  
McCoy: Nurse Chapel, I need 50cc of cortisone.  
  
Chapel: Yes Sir.  
  
***  
  
McCoy: Well come back, Sir.  
  
Pike: Thank you, Leo.  
  
  
  
McCoy: 你想见我?  
  
Spock: 是的，医生。  
  
***  
  
Jim: 老骨头，系好安全带。  
  
***  
  
McCoy: Chapel 护士， 我需要50毫升可的松  
  
Chapel: 好的，先生。  
  
***  
  
McCoy: 欢迎回来，长官。  
  
Pike: 多谢，Leo.  
  
  
  
 **After**  
  
  
Spock: How is he going, Dr. McCoy?  
  
McCoy: For god's sake, I'm trying!  
  
***  
  
Jim: It is gonna be already, Bones.  
  
McCoy: 5 years in the space, it will kill me.  
  
***  
  
McCoy: We did it, Nurse Chapel.  
  
Chapel: He's back, Len!  
  
***  
Pike: ………………  
  
McCoy:………………  
  
（ _No one will call him Leo evermore..._ ）  
  
  
  
  
Spock: 他怎么样了，McCoy医生？  
  
McCoy: 老天啊，我正拼了命呢！  
  
***  
  
Jim: 一切都会好的，老骨头。  
  
McCoy: 待在天上五年……杀了我吧。  
  
***  
  
McCoy: 我们做到了，Chapel 护士。  
  
Chapel: 他活过来了, Len!  
  
***  
………………  
  
Pike: ………………  
  
McCoy:………………  
  
（ _再没人会叫他Leo了……_ ）


End file.
